Basket Club
by Envy's
Summary: Terlahir di keluarga basket dan sangat menyukai basket, Naruto harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki bakat. Berbeda dengan adiknya Menma yang hebat, membuat Naruto perlahan terlupakan oleh keluarganya. Hidup tanpa kasih sayang, ia akan membuktikan dirinya hebat!/Sport theme/


**Disclaimer:** Bukan milik Envy's! Semua yang ada di cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.

 **Warnings:** AU, OOC, sport theme! Ada beberapa karakter dari anime lain yang Envy's masukin.

 **Catatan:** Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari anime **Kuroko no Basuke** dan ada beberapa elemen dari anime itu yang Envy's masukin. Envy's menyuguhkan tema baru yaitu _sport_ dengan harapan membawa angin segar di fanfiction yang sepi ini. Mungkin ini fic pertama tema sport di fandom **Naruto x DxD** , semoga kalian suka.

 **Friendship - Supernatural**

* * *

 **.**

 **Basket Club © Envy's**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Namaku Naruto**

Musim semi telah datang, menggerakkan angin hangat menerpa wajah. Daun-daun merah muda berguguran layaknya salju. Tersapu angin, terbang, lekas ke bawah. Di musim semi ini dimulai ajaran baru.

Suasana di SMA Konoha yang terletak di kota Hi dan prefektur Elemental terlihat ramai oleh banyaknya siswa yang mempromosikan klub masing-masing kepada siswa baru. Mereka berlomba berteriak paling keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian paling banyak.

Di gerbang, sepasang muda-mudi memasuki sekolah bersamaan. Keduanya memiliki kesamaan pada warna rambut, sama-sama pirang.

" _Ne_ , Naru-kun, kau mau masuk ke klub mana?"

"Tentu saja basket."

"Hee … apa tidak mau coba yang lain saja?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyukai basket. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Kaori?"

"Hem, untuk sementara aku tidak akan bergabung dengan klub dulu."

" _Souka_."

"Hanya itu?!"

"Huh, terus?"

" _Mou_ , seharusnya Naru-kun merekomendasikan klub untukku dan memaksaku bergabung ke dalam klub. Dasar tidak peka!"

"Hah?"

 _Maa~_ begitulah cara mereka mengawali tahun pertama di SMA ini. Namikaze Naruto dan Miyazono Kaori. Mereka sudah akrab sejak kecil. Sedikit penjelasan latar belakang mengenai mereka, Kaori kehilangan kedua orangtuanya di umur 7 tahun karena kecelakaan mobil. Ia lalu dirawat oleh keluarga Naruto karena ibunya adalah teman dekat ibu Naruto. Berteduh di atap yang sama membuat mereka perlahan akrab hingga sekarang.

Menghadapi sifat Kaori yang kekanakkan, Naruto butuh tenaga ekstra untuk merubah mood-nya sampai ia tidak menyadari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, termasuk seorang berambut hitam.

"Basket klub. Basket klub! Apa ada yang ingin mendaftar?" yang sedang berteriak ini adalah salah satu anggota klub basket Konoha. Dia berpenampilan nyentrik dengan rambut gaya mangkuk terbalik dan jangan lupakan alis tebal ditambah mata bulatnya.

Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Oi, apa kau dari klub basket?"

"Ya, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Antarkan aku ke tempat pendaftaran sekarang." Katanya dengan dingin.

Laki-laki nyentrik itu berdigik ngeri setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari mata hitam itu. Dengan gerakkan patah-patah ia menunjuk ke arah tempat stand klub basket berada. "I-ikuti aku."

Tempat yang dituju berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka, cukup melewati dua belokkan maka sudah terlihat meja bertuliskan 'klub basket' yang dijaga oleh dua orang. Mereka sepertinya sedang melayani siswa yang hendak mendaftar dan tidak lama kemudian siswa itu pergi setelah urusan selesai.

"Kapten, aku membawa orangnya."

Orang yang dipanggil kapten menoleh. "Lee, kenapa kau gemetaran?"

"T-tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kalian dari klub basket?" tanya siswa baru itu. Wajahnya sedatar papan dan tatapannya setajam elang.

" _Ha'i_. Kami dari klub basket. Apa kau mau bergabung?" perempuan yang sedang membenarkan letak kacamatanya itu menjawab tenang. Wajah datar mereka bersaingan.

' _Orang ini memiliki aura yang berbeda. Matanya terlihat seperti elang yang sedang mengintai mangsa.'_

"Tentu saja. Memangnya untuk apa aku ke sini?!"

"Kalau begitu silahkan duduk,"

Perempuan itu menyerahkan selembar formulir pada siswa baru yang langsung di isi dengan cepat. Sekilas ia sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya lalu pergi tanpa banyak bicara.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil kapten melihat formulir di meja lalu berteriak, "Oi, kau belum mengisi kolom alasan bergabung klub basket!"

"Aku tak butuh alasan untuk bermain basket." Katanya sambil berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

" _Chikuso_ , aku paling tidak suka orang sombong seperti dia."

Perempuan berkacamata itu mengambil formulirnya. "Uchiha Sasuke, kah? Kalau tidak salah keluarga Uchiha terkenal dengan kepemimpinannya dalam Asosiasi Basketball Jepang."

"Maksudmu orang bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu?"

"Tepat."

"He, jadi dia dari keluarga atlet,"

"Sona-san, kau lupa mengambil formulir ini." Lee menyerahkan formulir yang masih ada di meja.

"Ah aku lupa menyimpan formulir orang tadi. Coba kulihat … Namikaze Naruto …," mata Sona menajam ketika membaca kolom alasan bergabung.

 _Menyukai basket dan bermain untuk tim basket SMP Tekoku._

"Namikaze … Tekoku … jangan-jangan orang yang dijuluki 'Tak Terkalahkan' itu?!"

"Namikaze, maksudmu Namikaze yang _itu_?"

Sona mengangguk. "Namikaze adalah nama yang terkenal di timnas basket Jepang. Namikaze Minato yang sekarang jadi pelatih timnas senior basket Jepang pernah membawa medali emas di ASIAN GAMES beberapa tahun lalu. Aku sering mendapat kabar bahwa seorang keturunan Namikaze membuat klub basket SMP Tekoku mendapat 3 kali juara nasional berturut-turut, dan lebih hebatnya ia telah diangkat jadi kapten sejak tahun pertama."

"Mungkinkah laki-laki pirang tadi yang kau maksud?"

"Mungkin saja jika melihat dari formulir pendaftarannya." Sona tersenyum tipis. "Tahun ini sepertinya kita kedatangan orang-orang terkenal."

 **-.-**

Sepulang sekolah diadakan pertemuan di gedung olahraga basket untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ini adalah sesi yang umum setiap ada perekrutan anggota. Semua klub juga melakukan hal ini. Kaori pulang duluan karena ia tidak mendaftar ke klub, untuk saat ini.

Hari ini cuacanya cerah dengan awan tipis menghiasi langit biru. Para anak kelas satu berbaris rapi menghadapi deretan senior beserta pelatih.

" _Yosh_ , sepertinya semua anak kelas satu sudah di sini. Huh, hanya 4 orang ya, tahun ini kita kurang beruntung. Pertama-tama sebutkan nama kalian, dimulai dari kau!"

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, mohon bimbingannya _senpai_!"

"Akimichi Chouji, _desu_."

"Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Perempuan berkacamata yang memegang daftar nama maju ke depan. "Namaku Sona Sitri, kelas tiga. Aku adalah pelatih klub basket SMA Konoha."

Baik Naruto atau pun yang lainnya dibuat kaget oleh ucapan Sona. Tidak terduga.

" _A-ano_ … lantas _Sensei_ yang sedang duduk di sana itu siapa?" Kiba menunjuk seorang lelaki tua yang sedang duduk sambil memandang ke arah mereka.

"Beliau adalah Sarutobi- _sensei_ , pembimbing klub basket." Jawab Sona.

Sona selesai memperkenalkan diri, giliran yang lain. Masih seorang perempuan, kali ini memiliki paras cantik dan tubuh yang ideal dengan rambut pirang diikat.

"Arthuria Pendragon. Kelas 3. Manager. Mohon kerja samanya."

' _Kawai!'_

"Tobio Isuke. Kelas 3. Kapten tim."

"Rock Lee. Kelas 2. _Minna,_ semoga kita berteman baik!"

Di barisan paling ujung berdiri laki-laki pemilik tubuh tertinggi di lapangan ini sekaligus orang yang kelihatannya paling kuat.

Dia menyeringai lebar. "Namaku Sairaorg Bael! Kelas 3 dan Ace di tim ini. Kalian semua! Berlatihlah dengan giat dan jadilah kuat!"

Ada hal yang sedikit mengganjal di pikiran Naruto. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau kenyataan, para _senpai_ di depannya berjumlah sedikit. Bahkan yang termasuk pemain hanya 3 orang saja. Mungkin ada beberapa _senpai_ yang tidak hadir, bisa saja.

Untuk lebih memastikannya Naruto mengacungkan tangan. " _Sumimasen senpai_ , apa anggota basket hanya kalian berlima saja atau ada yang lain?"

Raut wajah para _senpai_ berubah, seperti mengingat kembali kenangan pahit yang pastinya berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Di kejuaraan tahun lalu, beberapa anggota klub basket mendapat cedera yang membuat mereka berhenti, dan yang lainnya … tidak kuat menghadapi tekanan mental." Jawab lirih Sona.

"Cedera?"

"Ya. Itu terjadi saat turnamen kota tahun lalu." Lirih Tobio.

"Tapi bagusnya kalian mendaftar ke klub ini sehingga terbebas dari pembubaran klub. Aku tidak mau membayangkan jika tidak ada kalian di sini sekarang."

Kekurangan anggota berakibat pada tidak bisanya bertanding, tidak bisa bertanding berarti klub tidak berjalan sebagaimana harusnya dan terancam bubar jika tidak segera mendapatkan anggota baru.

"Kita bahas masalah itu lain kali. Sekarang aku ingin melihat skill bermain kalian. Kita akan mengadakan pertandingan 3 lawan 3 selama 10 menit. Sairaorg, Naruto dan Sasuke berada di tim biru. Tobio, Kiba, dan Chouji di tim merah." Kata Sona.

Arthuria bergegas menyiapkan segala keperluan di lapangan seperti papan skor dan tempat duduk untuk Sona. Mereka memakai seragam latihan dengan nomor acak. Sona sendiri bertugas sebagai wasit sedangkan Arthuria yang menjaga papan skor dibantu oleh Lee. Sementara Sarutobi- _sensei_ kembali ke ruangannya.

Sairaorg dan Tobio maju berhadapan untuk melakukan _jump ball_.

Sona bersiap melemparkan bola dengan peluit di mulut. Begitu peluit dibunyikan, bola melambung ke atas. Sairaorg dan Tobio melompat setinggi mungkin, berduel memenangkan bola. Namun, semua orang dapat melihat siapa pemenangnya, Sairaorg. Dari segi kekuatan dan tinggi, Sairaorg jelas lebih unggul sehingga ia memenangkan bola dengan mudah.

Bola itu terlempar menuju Naruto yang menangkapnya secara sempurna. Ia hendak men- _dribble_ bola tapi Kiba dengan sekejap sudah berada di depannya.

Kiba menyeringai. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lolos."

Naruto mendecih, tidak suka dengan situasi sekarang. Ia berusaha mencari celah tapi sulit. Pertahanan Kiba cukup ketat.

"Naruto, oper padaku!" teriak nyaring Sairaorg yang berada di depan.

Dengan sedikit tipuan Naruto berhasil mengoperkan bolanya pada Sairaorg memakai teknik _overhead pass_. Jenis operan yang dilakukan dengan posisi bola ada di sisi atas kepala. Jenis operan ini sangat cocok untuk membebaskan diri dari pertahanan ketat ditambah tubuh Sairaorg adalah yang paling besar di antara mereka, jadi mudah saja Sairaorg menangkap umpan Naruto.

" _Yosha!_ "

Chouji sudah berada di depan Sairaorg sebagai benteng terakhir. Sairaorg terlihat menyeringai senang seakan tidak terintimidasi. Rasa percaya diri berada di atas segalanya.

"Bisakah kau menghentikanku?"

"Huh?"

Sairaorg memposisikan diri seperti hendak men _-shoot_ bola. Chouji mereaksi dengan melompat sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Namun, ia dibuat terkejut karena gerakan Sairaorg terhenti. Sairaorg tidak melompat.

"Kena kau." Sairaorg men _-dribble_ bola cepat lalu memasukkan bola dengan mudah. _"Yosha!_ "

2 poin pertama untuk tim biru. Akibat terlalu senang Sairaorg melupakan hal terpenting, sementara itu Tobio tersenyum misterius.

"Naruto, Sasuke, cepat bertahan-"

"Kiba operkan bolanya padaku!" teriak Tobio yang berada di tengah lapang.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berada di daerah pertahanan lawan hanya mampu menatap laju bola mengarah ke Tobio.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Sairaorg berlari secepat mungkin.

 _Tap_

Bola sudah ada di genggaman Tobio dengan sempurna. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama, Tobio memposisikan diri untuk men _-shoot_ bola lalu melompat.

Anak kelas satu yang melihat itu melongo.

' _Jangan-jangan dia akan melakukan shoot di tengah lapang?!'_

' _Oi oi yang benar saja!'_

' _Sulit dipercaya.'_

Sementara Sona, Arthuria, dan Lee tersenyum dalam hati. Ini saatnya memberikan _shock terapy_ kepada anak kelas satu.

' _Lihat dan perhatikan kekuatan dari kapten tim Tobio Isuke.'_

"Aku akan menahan tembakanmu, Tobio!" tanpa disangka Sairaorg sudah berada di hadapan Tobio dan berusaha menggapai ketinggian.

"Sudah terlambat Sairaorg, kau telat melompat."

Bola itu ditembakkan dengan indah dari tangan Tobio, menciptakan garis lesatan halus menuju keranjang. Suasana tiba-tiba sunyi, semua mata tertuju pada bola yang melambung tinggi ke atas, lalu terjun ke bawah menembus keranjang. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar setelahnya adalah suara dari keranjang yang kemasukan bola.

3 poin untuk tim merah. Skor saat ini,

Tim biru 2 : 3 tim merah.

"Hah … hah sulit dipercaya." Gumam Naruto.

"Uooo _sugoi_ Kapten!" Kiba berteriak kegirangan seperti siswa yang mendengar guru killer tidak jadi mengajar.

' _Tobio-senpai akan jadi merepotkan jika tidak dijaga ketat. Sairaorg-senpai tidak selamanya bisa menjaga karena ia adalah ujung tombak tim biru. Naruto … tidak, kemampuannya tidak mencukupi. Dia lebih cocok di posisi yang lain. Kalau begitu …,'_ kata Sasuke dalam hati lalu menghampiri Sairaorg.

"Sairaorg- _senpai_ , biarkan aku yang menjaga Tobio- _senpai_."

"Apa kau yakin?"

" _Ha'i._ Sairaorg- _senpai_ hanya perlu fokus pada penyerangan. Biarkan aku yang berjaga dan Naruto mem _-backup_."

" _Yosh_. Aku mensetujui strategimu. Arahkan semua bola padaku, biarkan aku yang melakukan sisanya."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Permainan berlanjut, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan serangan Sairaorg, begitu pun dengan tembakan mematikan Tobio yang sulit diatasi oleh Sasuke. Kedua kubu saling menyerang dengan tempo permainan cepat. Awalnya kedua tim terlihat bermain seimbang tapi perlahan tim biru mulai kehilangan konsentrasi terlebih Naruto.

Naruto beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan yang berdampak pada papan skor. Kini tim biru tertinggal 8 poin dan waktu hanya tersisa 3 menit.

Sasuke men- _dribble_ bola pelan sambil melihat situasi. Memilah keadaan sehingga ia dapat mengoperkan bola pada pemain yang tepat. Ia dijaga oleh Kiba.

' _Posisi sekarang tidak terlalu menguntungkan. Sairaorg-senpai dijaga ketat oleh Tobio-senpai. Mustahil mengoper terang-terangan, persentase berhasilnya tidak tinggi.'_ Sasuke kemudian melihat posisi Naruto yang dijaga oleh Chouji. _'Lebih baik mengoperkan pada Naruto. Chouji adalah pemain terlemah di sini, Naruto dengan mudah bisa melewatinya.'_

Naruto yang tahu maksud Sasuke segera mendekat. Sasuke mengoper, Naruto menangkap dengan sempurna. Ia men _-dribble_ bola cepat, melakukan beberapa gerakan sederhana untuk melewati Chouji. Itu berhasil. Namun, kejadian selanjutnya yang membuat kerugian untuk tim biru.

Satu langkah setelah melewati Chouji, Naruto kehilangan bola saat melakukan _dribble_. Kurangnya konsentrasi membuat bola terlepas dari tangan Naruto yang langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Chouji. Ia mengoperkan bola pada Kiba di depan dan Kiba sukses mencetak angka.

Sasuke tidak sanggup menahan kemarahan yang telah ditekannya sejak lama. Kali ini kesalahan Naruto tidak bisa dimaafkan. Dengan tangan terkepal dan gigi gemertak Sasuke menghampiri Naruto lalu memukul wajahnya sekuat tenaga. Perbuatannya menjadi sorotan semua orang.

 _Bruk!_

Naruto tergeletak dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _BAKA?!_ AKU PALING BENCI ORANG LEMAH SEPERTIMU BERADA DI TIMKU!"

"Sasuke apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah?!" Tobio mendekati Sasuke dan menjegahnya untuk memukul Naruto lagi dibantu oleh Sairaorg. Sementara Naruto dibantu Sona dan Arthuria.

"Lepaskan aku _Senpai!_ Orang seperti dia yang menyebabkan kekalahan!" Sasuke meronta.

Arthuria membantu Naruto duduk di kursi dan segera mengambil kotak P3K. Arthuria membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung Naruto dengan perlahan. Ada luka lebam di pipi laki-laki itu.

Sona menghampiri Sasuke dengan tampang dinginnya. "Sasuke, keluar dan dinginkan kepalamu." Satu kalimat singkat yang membuat Sasuke tertegun. Ia berhenti meronta lalu pergi keluar tanpa bicara lagi.

Semua mengerubungi Naruto untuk melihat kondisinya. Luka lebamnya sudah diobati oleh Arthuria.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Sona.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sona _-senpai_."

Di dalam hati Sona, masih ada yang mengganjal. Naruto di luar ekspetasinya. Kabar tentang seorang Namikaze yang dijuluki 'Tak Terkalahkan' seakan sirna dibenaknya.

"Naruto, aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan,"

"Apa itu?"

"Namikaze Naruto. Apa kau orang yang sering dibicarakan sebagai Namikaze 'Tak Terkalahkan' dari SMP Tekoku?"

Naruto diam sesaat, lalu menjawab. "Bukan."

 **-.-**

Sasuke melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan menendang mesin penjual otomatis beberaka kali.

" _Kuso kuso kuso kuso!_ Bagaimana mungkin aku satu tim dengan orang lemah itu?! Kalau terus begini aku tidak bisa mengalahkan _dia_." Gumam Sasuke sambil melihat kepalan tangannya yang kaku.

Sasuke berhenti menendang mesin penjual otomatis dan menuju ke keran air. Disiramnya kepala yang sedang panas itu. Setelah emosinya kembali stabil ia lekas kembali ke gedung olahraga. Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada semua orang.

 **-.-**

"Bukan." Kata Naruto setelah diam sesaat.

Semua terperangah.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Orang yang kalian maksud adalah adik kembarku, Namikaze Menma."

"Menma?"

"Ya. Dia adalah orang yang dijuluki 'Tak Terkalahkan'. Aku sama sekali tidak semanding dengannya meskipun kita saudara kembar."

"Tapi kau saat SMP satu klub dengannya, bukan?"

"Kalau dibilang satu klub, memang benar. Tapi Menma berada di tim inti sedangkan aku hanya di grup 3. Kemampuanku hanya berada di standar para amatir." Ucap lirih Naruto. Dari pancaran matanya ada kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa keluarga Namikaze memiliki anak kembar." Kata Sona.

"Ya karena keluarga itu tidak mau memperlihatkan _kegagalan_." Gumam Naruto sangat pelan hingga teman-temannya tidak mendengarkan.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa! Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pertandingannya, ayo!" Naruto berjalan ke lapangan lagi. Di sana ia dihampiri oleh Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu. Dari sana mereka menyadari bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki sorot mata sama yang bisa diartikan memiliki penderitaan sama.

"Hn." Tidak ada sepatah kata dari Sasuke. Ia meninggalkan Naruto.

Sona dan yang lainnya menyadari ada yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Namun, mereka tidak memiliki hak untuk mengetahui itu. Mereka tahu bahwa Naruto sedang memiliki masalah yang serius berkaitan dengan pertanyaan Sona. Ini membuat Sona sedikit tidak enak.

Akhirnya mereka kembali pada posisi masing-masing.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut. Sasuke yang mengambil posisi _Point Guard_ tidak mengoperkan bola lagi pada Naruto hingga pertandingan usai. Egonya mengakibatkan tim biru sulit mendapatkan poin. Apa lagi Sairaorg selalu dijaga ketat bersamaan dengan Naruto yang diabaikan. Hingga bunyi peluit tanda permainan berakhir, tim biru harus menerima kekalahan.

Kemenangan untuk tim merah dengan skor,

Tim biru 28 : 42 tim merah, selisih yang terlampau jauh!

Latihan hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jadwal pulang dipercepat karena ini adalah hari pertama untuk anak kelas satu. Beberapa orang memilih tidak pulang dan kembali berlatih sendiri di dalam gedung termasuk Naruto. Kiba, Chouji, dan Lee pulang duluan sementara Sona–yang tadinya ingin pulang–berubah pikiran ketika melihat kegigihan Naruto yang terus berlatih meskipun pipinya terluka. Arthuria juga masih di dalam gedung.

Setelah kejadian pemukulan tadi, entah kenapa padangan Arthuria lebih berfokus pada Naruto.

Mereka latihan sampai malam hari. Naruto dan Sasuke kelihatannya tidak akur karena sejak kejadian pemukulan siang tadi mereka tidak pernah berbicara lagi, bahkan selama latihan tadi.

Jam 8 malam, mereka baru pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **-.-**

Naruto sampai di depan rumahnya. Rumah yang memiliki pintu besar terbuat dari kayu jati.

" _Tadaima!_ " ucap Naruto tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara tawa bahagia dari ruang keluarga. Itu adalah ibunya, Kushina. Kushina sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto maupun mendengar salam dari anaknya.

Tawa Kushina semakin keras membuat Naruto semakin sakit hati. Ia telah diabaikan oleh kedua orangtuanya dari umur 8 tahun. Sejak ayahnya tidak menemukan bakat basket dalam dirinya berbeda dengan Menma yang berbakat. Itu membuat perhatian Kushina dan Minato tertuju kepada Menma seorang, mengabaikan Naruto yang jatuh semakin dalam ke jurang penyesalan.

' _Selalu saja seperti ~'_ Naruto menghela napas. Memendam kekecewaannya dan pergi ke dapur. Di sana adalah tempat penenang hatinya. Tempat seseorang berada.

"Ah _Okaeri_ Naru-kun."

Hanya satu orang yang selalu mengucapkan _'okaeri'_ kepadanya. Orang yang selalu menenangkan hatinya dan menghiburnya di kala sedih. Naruto tersenyum melihat seorang berbalut celemek merah muda yang sedang memasak. Wangi rambutnya Naruto dapat cium dari kejauhan.

Miyazono Kaori.

 **Continue…**

* * *

 **Hai para Senpai terhomat :) semoga suka dengan cerita yang dibawakan Envy's ini. Words masih sedikit karena ini baru prolog. Chapter selanjutnya Envy's akan mengusahakan words di atas 4k :).**

 **Di sini Envy's menghadirkan chara dari anime lain yaitu Miyazono Kaori (Kebohonganmu di Bulan April) dan Arthuria Pendragon–Saber–dari (Fate/Zero).**

 **Genre Supernatural ditujukan untuk kemampuan yang melampaui batas manusia seperti Emperor Eye dan Perfect Copy. Rencananya Envy's akan memasukkan beberapa kekuatan khusus biar lebih menarik.**

 **Ah ya hampir lupa, di bawah ini ada profil dari Naruto:**

 **Nama: Namikaze Naruto**

 **Posisi: Small Forward (SF)**

 **Tinggi: 173 cm**

 **Berat: 62 kg**

 **Semoga fic ini meramaikan fanfiction yang sedang memasuki zona sepi :) lalu jangan lupa tetap menyemangati author dengan memberikan review dan masukan. Envy's bukan orang munafik yang akan bilang tidak membutuhkan review di ceritanya karena Envy's sadar bahwa review adalah pembangkit semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita :)**

 **See you next chap…**

 **17 November 2018**


End file.
